Free-fall
by ProvingMyInsanity
Summary: ...and other ways to scare your dragon shitless.


**_Blah_ - Zaalia and Kaldr's bond talk**

**_'Blah'_ - Zaalia talking in people's heads**

**_"Blah" _- Zaalia talking out loud in the Ancient Language**

* * *

><p>As much as Kaldr loved his rider, he had to admit that sometimes she was an evil bitch. Generally it was to other people (read 'the Shadeslayer') so he doesn't mind, but when she decides it's a good idea to throw herself of his back and free-fall from a few thousand feet up, he has a fleeting thought of '<em>Little Shit<em>' before he dives madly to catch her so she doesn't kill them both.

* * *

><p><em>'I hate you.'<em> Kaldr muttered in the back of Zaalia's mind. She laughed out loud, causing the Hobbits passing her to jump with surprise. That just made her laugh harder.

_'No you don't, not really.'_ She replied, projecting mental puppy eyes along with her words. She heard him sigh, then an almost inaudible _'fine'_ came from his end of the bond. Zaalia's lips twisted into a victorious smirk. She trudged along the path, cutting deep footprints into the dirt, heading up the hill to the topmost Hobbit hole, round green door freshly painted. It opened as she stepped through the gate, Bilbo smiling with relief at her return.

"You were gone a long time." He commented, shutting the door and taking her thick black cloak from her. She hung it and her knee length black leather coat on the peg furthest from the door, marked as hers by the dragon carved into the wall above it. Bilbo had been a little mad when she had done that, but even he couldn't deny that it was a very intricate carving. Bilbo did his usual blink and double take at the mail shirt, bracers and armoured boots she wore, all a pure white colour, contrasted by the black tunic and jerkin underneath and the black leather armour protecting her thighs. He almost asked if she wanted to take any of it off, before remembering it was made of Brightsteel and was as light and strong as Mithril. She tucked a strand of her ashen blonde hair behind her ear, resting _Islingr_ against the wall. She chuckled at the way Bilbo's eyes lingered on the sword, long white blade and clear diamond in the pommel as impressive as ever.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" Zaalia asked, following Bilbo through to the kitchen, where he had some tea and toast on the go.

"Yes actually, hungry?" He picked up two plates when she nodded, "Gandalf turned up this morning, asking if I would be interested in an adventure." His expression turned disapproving when Zaalia perked up at the word 'adventure'.

"No, no no, no, there will be no adventures." He said with an air of finality.

"But," Zaalia protested, "It will be good for you, to get out of the Shire, feed that adventure loving Took side of yours." She grinned. Bilbo shook his head, uttering another stern 'No', then deftly changing the subject by plating up the toast and asking after Kaldr. Zaalia sighed. _Don't worry, he will come around_, Kaldr reassured her. She nodded mentally, not really reassured in the slightest.

* * *

><p>The knock at the door came as they were starting dinner. Zaalia stood, as she was closer to the door and went to answer it, a quick flick to her dragon sight showing a dwarf on the doorstep. <em>So it begins<em>, Kaldr said, a mock ominous air about his words. Zaalia rolled her eyes, tugging open the door. The dwarf, large, imposing and bald, did a double take at her, but bowed anyway, eyes not leaving her form.

"Dwalin, at your service."

"Zaalia at yours," She replied evenly, dipping in a short bow, "Please come in, your weapons can go in that chest," She pointed to an open chest she had secretly cleared earlier on, "Kitchen is this way, and don't wipe your boots on the furniture." Zaalia called over her shoulder, walking down the way she had pointed. After a few minutes Dwalin stepped into the kitchen. Bilbo looked indignant at the dwarf in his home, but handed him a plate of food anyway, his Hobbit sensibilities making him unable to not feed guests, even unwanted ones. The door sounded again, Bilbo moving off to answer it.

"How many more of your kin will be coming?" Zaalia asked.

"Eleven," Dwalin replied shortly, finishing his plate, "Why?"

"We will need more chairs in the dining room, if you would assist me?" She questioned, rising from her seat and motioning in the direction of the dining room. Dwalin nodded, following her through. The dwarf that Bilbo had opened the door for came through and was greeted by Dwalin with a happy cry of 'Brother!'. They head-butted in a strange greeting and the second dwarf, with a kind face and a long white beard turned to Zaalia.

"Balin, at your service." He spread his arms out and dipped in a bow.

"Zaalia." She replied with a short bow of her own. Bilbo came stomping in and started lecturing about unwanted guests. The dwarves paid him no mind, continuing their task of moving the cabinets out of the dining room to make more space. Zaalia heard the door knock again and slipped away to answer it. She opened the door to reveal two dwarves, both much younger than the first two.

"Fíli…"

"And Kíli…"

"At your service." They finished together with a bow. Zaalia dipped in a short bow to them, returning the greeting. The brunette, Kíli, stepped in, eyes flitting over the room before landing on Zaalia.

"Cloak, weapons," She said shortly, pointing to the pegs and the chest, "Dining room is straight ahead, don't wipe your boots on the furniture." She instructed before turning in one heel and trudging back down the corridor, acutely aware of Fíli, the blonde, watching her go. They appeared after a short while and helped move chairs into the space that Dwalin and Balin had cleared.

"Bilbo, can you get the cutlery please." Zaalia said, pulling plates out of the cabinet. He was about to protest when the door sounded, and he stormed off to answer it, shouting about having 'enough dwarves in my dining room'.

_He is agitated_, Kaldr commented and Zaalia silently agreed, directing Balin as to where the cutlery was. There was the sound of people collapsing in the entrance hall and Zaalia dumped the plates on the table and rushed through to see what had happened. A pile of about seven dwarves were in the doorway, Gandalf stood behind them looking remarkably innocent.

"Gandalf." Bilbo muttered exasperatedly. The wizard simply smiled.

* * *

><p>The next hour was chaos. The dwarves piled into the pantry, grabbing everything that was edible cold and then piling into the dining room, stacking the table with food. Bilbo was stood in the hallway trying (and failing) to stop them. Zaalia put her gauntleted hands on his shoulders and steered him to an empty seat at the end of the table beside Bofur.<p>

"Sit here, breathe deeply, I will handle them." He looked sceptical.

_'Remember who is the immortal dragon rider here,' _She muttered in his mind and he nodded, more reassured.

"In through your nose, out through your mouth." She advised, turning away and actually succeeding in directing the dwarves around. Eventually everyone took their seats and Zaalia ended up sandwiched between Fíli and Kíli, the former trying (and failing) to stare at her without making it obvious. At the end of the meal, after a drinking competition and a bit of a food fight, Fíli and Kíli began to toss plates around, much to Bilbo's horror. A few dwarves began a rhythm with knives and their feet and the dwarves began to sing.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks,_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks,_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates,_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates._

"I thought you said you would handle them, this isn't handling them." Bilbo said to Zaalia furiously. The woman simply laughed, patting him on the shoulder. The song continued until all the plates had been stacked neatly with not a thing broken, much to Bilbo's surprise. Then the door sounded with three long slow knocks.

"He is here." Gandalf said ominously. The dwarves rose and gathered around the front door, which Gandalf pulled open. On the doorstep was another dwarf, this one with long raven hair and a regal bearing about him.

"Gandalf." He greeted, stepping inside. Bilbo elbowed his way to the front when the new dwarf spoke of a mark on his door, indignantly saying that he had it painted a week ago. Gandalf shut the door, turning to Bilbo with a fond smile.

"Bilbo, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin turned to Bilbo, looking at him down his nose.

"So, this is the Hobbit," He began to circle Bilbo, assessing him, "Tell me Master Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Excuse me?" Bilbo stuttered.

"Axe or sword, is your weapon of choice?" Bilbo straightened a little.

"I'm not sure how that's relevant." Zaalia laughed, stepping into the circle.

"Do not fear Master Oakenshield, I taught him some skills with a blade, though I imagine he is out of practice." Bilbo gave an indignant 'Hey!'.

"And you are?" Thorin asked, turning his heavy gaze on her. Zaalia stood tall, gazing back unflinchingly.

"Zaalia, _grimstcarvlorss_ of Clan _Durgrimst Ingeitum_ of Alagaësia." His eyes widened imperceptibly.

"The Firesmiths?"

"Aye." She replied, raising her left hand so he could see the clan symbol etched into the back of her gauntlet.

"_Grimstcarvlorss_?" Someone asked from the throng of dwarves.

"It means 'arranger of the house', they are second to the _grimstborith_, the clan leader." Zaalia explained. There were many 'oh's' from the assembled dwarves.

"This Thorin, is your dragon expert." Gandalf said. Zaalia pivoted to look at him incredulously.

_'Is that so,'_ she projected mentally, a thoroughly unimpressed air about her words, '_I do hope you haven't given away my…situation.'_ He shook his head almost unnoticeably. Zaalia relaxed. The last thing she needed was these dwarves to know before she could break it to them without them writing her off as crazy or killing her.

"Are you hungry?" Thorin nodded in reply to Zaalia's question, "I believe I can rustle up a stew, Bombur might I have your assistance?" She asked the rotund dwarf, turning and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Stew." Zaalia said simply, placing the bowl in front of Thorin. He muttered a thank you to which she nodded, moving to stand beside Gandalf. The dwarves started a conversation, which Zaalia blocked out.<p>

_How are things in Rivendell?_ She asked Kaldr, who gave a mental sigh.

_Boring, I would rather hunt my own meat but at least I am allowed to eat it within the city, _He replied.

_You know why you must not roam,_ Zaalia reminded him.

_That does not mean I have to like it,_ Kaldr muttered back with contempt, _You are required in the conversation,_ He told her before pulling his presence from her mind.

"Zaalia?" Gandalf questioned. She blinked, stepping up to the table.

"Apologies, is there something you need?" Thorin turned to look at her.

"You say you are a dragon expert, in what way?" Zaalia uttered a few choice words in her mind, making Kaldr laugh.

"It's complicated, I will explain when I can but that is not now," Thorin's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "All you need know at the moment is that I can kill them."

"Have you killed a dragon before?" Kíli piped up from his end of the table. Zaalia nodded.

"Why is it you cannot explain now?" Balin asked.

"As I said it is complicated." She replied, giving no indication of elaboration. He nodded, seemingly satisfied, though many around the table gave her suspicious looks.

"In any case, I am sure there are more pressing issues." She commented, giving Gandalf a pointed look. The wizard sighed, producing a heavy dwarven key.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked quietly, eyes alighting on the key with disbelief.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain," He gestured to the map, "The runes here speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Thorin was still entranced by the key. He took it from Gandalf, all eyes watching him do so. Zaalia's attention was only partially on the dwarves, half her mind responding to her dragon.

_I sense something evil._

_Where?_ Zaalia asked quickly, focusing completely on Kaldr.

_Near Rivendell. Do not worry yourself, the elves here will handle it if it gets to close._

_Then why tell me?_ Zaalia questioned, mentally furrowing her brow.

_To warn you. When you near Rivendell, be on guard. I do not wish to die._

_Even after all we have lived?_

_To die would be to surrender. We have much yet to give before the last hour._ Zaalia projected agreement, humming contentedly in the shared presence of their minds. She felt something touch her shoulder, and let her mind trickle back into awareness. Her eyes snapped open in time to see Bilbo faint on the carpet. Fully alert, Zaalia rushed to his side, hauling him up into her arms. She shot a scathing look in the direction of the company, it being quite obviously their fault, then swept out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I just need a minute to sit quietly." Bilbo protested, fingers curling around a mug of chamomile.<p>

"You have been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf replied, sounding frustrated. Zaalia sighed. Bilbo was a tough case, and even she was beginning to doubt that he would come round.

_Have faith Zaalia,_ Kaldr muttered. Zaalia stood, leaving the room and heading to the front door, grabbing her cloak as she stepped outside into the night. Her breath created a cloud of hot air that swirled in front of her, the bite of the cold attacking her nose as she inhaled. It reminded her of the Spine, when Eragon insisted they hunt there. Zaalia never liked that forest, finding it too cold and suspicious for her. How the Shadeslayer practically grew up in there never ceased to surprise her.

_It does not surprise me; this is the Shadeslayer after all._ Zaalia let out a laugh at Kaldr's words. The sound of breathing behind her made it die in her throat and she whirled to face whoever it was, cloak swirling around her legs. A startled pair of blue eyes met her grey ones.

"Fíli, yes?" He nodded, "Do you have a reason for sneaking up on me?" He blinked, expression somewhat conflicted.

"You confuse me." He finally said after a minute of tense silence. Zaalia raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"I confuse you?"

"Yes, you do," He waved his arms and began listing off the things that confused him, "You laugh at the oddest times, like you're hearing someone else, you stand sometimes with a faraway look in your eyes and your face flits through expressions, you act like you know everything then won't tell us anything, you walk with a sort of grace and lightness you wouldn't expect in a dwarf, your armour and weapons are made of something like mithril but not quite, you, you…" He pressed his lips together in frustration.

"I can't figure you out." Zaalia breathed out sharply, face impassive.

"So?"

"So, I want to," He admitted, "There's something about you, I can't…I want to know what it is." Zaalia smirked, letting out a breath of laughter. She walked back to the door, stopping when she was beside him.

"Then you will be searching a long time." She said, sweeping past him and back into the Hobbit hole.


End file.
